Desperately in Love
by xcrappy1x
Summary: MS Miroku confesses his love to Sango but she rejects him. They are both hurt but will they be together again? MUST READ READ READ! FINISHED!
1. A quick conversation

**Hi :D**

**

* * *

**

**Desperately in Love**

Chapter 1

"Sango may I speak with you in private?" asked Miroku

"Alright…" answered a suspicious Sango.

They walked through the forest in silence. When they reached a distance where Kagome and the others couldn't hear, Sango asked Miroku why they were there.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Over the months that we have traveled, I suspected or thought you had feelings for me-"

"what is this about-"

"Let me explain, Sango. I had a slight feeling that you loved me or maybe some kind of relationship…"

"Please get to the point, Houshi-sama."

"The truth is…. is…that I love you, Sango."

Sango was half shocked. She half expected Miroku to say something like this, but she knew it would come someday, but not _this_ fast.

"I don't know what to say, Houshi-sama" replied Sango.

"Say that you love me too! I have held my feelings long enough! Please give me a straight answer!"

"I'm sorry, Miroku. I don't-" and she ran off out of the woods, leaving a saddened Miroku in the moonlight, alone.

The next moring, neither Miroku or Sango talked at all. Usually Miroku would grope Sango and there would be a familiar slap, but it was almost too quiet, except for the soft voices of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Do you know what's wrong with them?" asked Kagome.

"Feh, it must be one of those days where Miroku must have groped **WAY** too hard." answered Inuyasha.

"You have no sympathy, Inuyasha! How could you me so mean?"said Kagome.

She stormed ahead while Inuyasha chased her.

"Wait wait! I didn't mean it! FINE! I feel sorry for them!" screamed Inuyasha.

Noticing Inuyasha's hint of sarcasm, Kagome popped a _GIGANTIC_ vein on her forehead and screamed,

"**SIT! SIT YOU STUPID DOG!SIT SIT SIT SIT!"**

Sango and Miroku sweated dropped while Inuyasha was climbing out of his 100 foot hole.

Miroku gave a soft laugh, but he did not forget the night before. He quickly fell silent. As they walked on, they saw a town. It was a pretty big one and the group was quite hungry.

"Let's go get some food." pleaded Inuyasha.

They walked through the town noticing that many ladies had their eye on Miroku, but he did not ask any one of the women to bear his child. Sango was quite shocked of this fact.

A girl in a blue kimono came over to Miroku. She looked a bit shy and her friends were giggling behind her. Miroku stopped in his tracks to see what the girl wanted. Sango did the same, but the rest of the group ran off.

"Hello young lady, how may I help you today?" asked Miroku in his charming way. ( while Sango had FIRES IF RED in her eyes )

"My friends and I would like you to eat with us." said the little girl.

Miroku did not want to deny this offer. He wasn't asked this question too many times before, and he wanted this chance. He also knew that Sango was standing right there and he didn't want to disprove that he was in love with her and her only, but this offer was very hard to reject.

"I…I have to… ask someone first." replied Miroku.

Miroku walked over to Sango.

"Would you let--" started Miroku.

"Don't even bother, Houshi-sama. I don't care what you do so don't ask me anything."

The girls that were shy began to whisper. Miroku didn't want her to act this way.

"If you do not want me to, then I will not." said Miroku.

"I don't care what you do!" and she stormed off toward where Inuyasha was standing.

"So? Will you mister…" asked off the lady.

"My name is Miroku and I am sorry. I have to reject this offer."

* * *

**hehehe well stay tuned for the other chapters! Im sorry i might update really slow cuz Im grounded --**

**check out my other fanfic, A deadly tunnel. Its kinda stupid but o well **

**-laterzzz**


	2. the truth both ways

**Hello people. I just want you guys to..enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

**Desperately in Love**

Chapter 2

"Wait up Sango!" screamed Miroku as he chased her.

"Don't you have some business to take care of?" replied Sango.

"I rejected the offer! Cant you even see what I'm doing?" panted Miroku.

"No, and I do not care really." said Sango calmly.

"Please Sango, let me prove to you that I love you, let me be there for you, let me-"

"Too late, monk." and Sango walked toward Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku gave a deep sigh and followed. _Did Sango really hateme this much? Why did it have to be like this? _He looked up at Kagome who was just staring at him.

"You okay?" asked Kagome.

"Sango hates me"

"well…it cant be like that…I mean, it really does look like she loves you, ya know." answered Kagome.

"It does? I mean- she already told me that she didn't love me. It was very devastating news." replied his weary voice.

"Aw, c'mon. She cant hate you. You guys are destined for each other!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha overheard this conversation and he walked over to the two people.

"Eh, what's goin on here? You guys better not be having a little convo about love between you little twits." snickered Inuyasha.

"No…its Sango." replied Miroku.

"hmm…I guess I shouldn't butt into things, so Ill let you guys handle this matter on your own." and with that, Kagome and Inuyasha left a lonely Miroku all by himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How come you haven't touched your food, Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Not hungry…" said Sango.

"Why..?"

"No reason."

"Is it the Miroku thing?"

"…how..how did you know? Is it obvious?"

"Huh? Oh, no. it was just some _other_ occurrences just like this."

"I don't know anything anymore. I need someone to talk to about this.Kagome, Please don't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you, ok?" asked Sango.

"Sure."

"I don't really hate…Miroku…I just…I don't know…I just don't want him to get hurt…"

"What?" blunted Kagome.

"Shhhhh! Keep you voice down! Inuyasha might hear us."

"alright…but what is this nonsense?" asked Kagome.

"I just don't want Miroku to get hurt…that's all." answered Sango.

"Hurt?"

"Yes, you know that he has the cursed hand and he is not allowed to mate. I wouldn't want a life with him, if we were to be separated along the way…both of us would be hurt"

Kagome couldn't believe what Sango had just said, but she told Sango that she wasn't allowed to say a word about this, so she wouldn't.

"Alright Sango. I think I get it now."

"Thank you for understanding. You're my best..best friend…is that what you people call it in your days, Kagome?"

"Yea"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile…

Miroku wasresting in their tent. He looked at his hand and began to get angry.

_Why me? Why must it be me?_

He clutched his fist and pounded the ground.His handbegan to shoot small sparks.

This had been a common occurrence for the last few days. He didn't tell anybody and he had tried to ignore it, but now it began to show its fierceness.

He carefully wrapped it up again and went outside for some fresh air. It was beginning to get cloudy.

It would be a cold night.

* * *

**Grounded still...but I will update as soon as I can**


	3. Miroku?

**sorry guys. Ive had alot of stuff goin on since Im goin to high skool. Ill try to update more faster**

**

* * *

**

**Desperately in Love**

Chapter 3

He heard the voices of Sango and Kagome at the hot springs. He walked toward them but didn't bother to peak at them for he was not in the mood. He walked toward a big rock to sit onbut accidentally stepped on a twig. It snapped.

"Monk, if you dare come 5 feet in range, I will personally chop your cursed hand off before it swallows you." said Sango.

Silence.

"Miroku, will you just please give us some privacy?" asked Kagome.

Silence.

"Hmm…maybe he's not there or something." said Kagome.

"I doubt it." said Sango with a harsh tone in her voice.

Miroku had heard what the women had said, but didn't move. His cursed hand began to twitch again and this time the sparks shot farther. It began to become louder as well.

"Whats that noise?" asked Sango.

"dunno." replied Kagome. "sounds like a light bulb running out of electricity."

"…." replied Sango. "What is that…?"

"Hhaha..sorry. nevermind." replied Kagome, forgetting that this world didn't have technology yet.

They continued to listen to the sparks until Miroku finally had the control over it. He quickly ran off into the tent hoping Sango and Kagome didn't know it was him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o

"Im all don't now." said Sango.

"Yea, me too." said Kagome.

They started out and noticed mud tracks to the tent.

"Stupid perverted monk"

When they were done changing, Sango proceeded to get into the tent and give Miroku a good slap, but when she entered he was not there.

"Miroku?"

She told Kagome and Inuyasha to wait in the tent while she looked for the monk. She walked toward the forest until she saw a small light going on and off. She walked toward it and saw Miroku sitting on a rock holding his cursed hand.

He looked as if he were in pain and he kept on twitching.

"Miroku? Are you alright?" asked a worried Sango.

"Sango! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the tent! Please go back, I don't want you to see this." hesitated Miroku.

"No, Houshi-sama. Whats wrong with your hand? Has-has it….begun!" screamed Sango.

"I am not sure, Sango but for right now, I don't think you should see this." Miroku began to clutch his hand harder for the pain was unbearable. He began to sweat.

"argg…" whispered Mirku.

"Ill go call Inuyasha and Kagome! Wait here!" screamed Sango as she ran off.

"No! Don't-argg…" and he fell onto his knees trying not to scream out loud.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" screamed Sango. "Wake up! There's something wrong with Miroku!"

"huh..? who cares…the monk is probably just… zZzZzZzZz" said Inuyasha as he dozed off.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID DOG" screamed Sango.

"what? you called me a-" started Inuyasha.

"what is it, Sango?" asked Kagome.

"There's something wrong with miroku! Hurry!" screamed Sango.

"okay okay." said Inuyasha.

They rushed to where Miroku was, but it was too late.

He was gone.

"Miroku? You're not gone..your not..no.." and Sango began to cry.

"He probably just ran off or something" said Inuyasha.

"Don't you have any sympathy?"asked Kagome as she tried to comfort Sango.

Sango looked up into the sky.

"You cant be dead…I-I nevergot to tell you that I loved you.."

* * *

**THAT IS NOT THE END. I REPEAT THAT IS NOT THE END. well...it is kinda a good ending..i dunno..ill think about it.**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN**


	4. Miroku's end

**Im sooo sorry for not updating! THis is the last chapter**

* * *

**Desperately in Love**

Chapter 4

"I never told you I loved you"

"Ah, He's probably taking a piss or something. Just give him like 5 minutes and he'll-"

"INUYASHA! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SYMPATHY AT ALL? AT ALL!" screamed Kagome.

They turned around to see Sango, but she wasn't there.

"Sango?"

She paced quickly through the woods looking for any tracks at all of Miroku's. She didn't know if she would find anything, but anything of all of Miroku would be magnificent.

_Please Houshi-sama. Please be alive_…. She started to run now, hoping to find something..anything. She came to a stop. It was the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to. She saw Miroku lay right under it, unconscious.

"Houshi-sama!" screamed Sango.

She ran toward him, shaking him, hoping that he was alright.

"Sango…?" whispered Miroku's soft voice.

"shhhh…its going to be all right." Whispered Sango. "Ill be right beside you so nothing will stand between us."

"Sango…my hand…it is..time…" said Miroku while he held his cursed hand tightly.

"No..no its not…its just your imagination. Just..dont think about it." Said Sango as she laid Miroku's head on her lap.

"I…I wanted to tell you that I was sorry…I didn't mean to intrude through your life..I..I don't know…I just wanted for you to know that I love you."

Sango put her hand on his cheek and said, "I do too.."

Miroku's eyes popped out, not expecting an reply like that.

"You..do…?" coughed Miroku as tears came down his eyes.

"I do." Whispered Sango as she smiled into his eyes.

"hmm..heh…I'm glad. Now that we confessed…I guess my life dream is over.."

"No…not yet…houshi-sama…not yet…" whispered Sango as tears ran down her eyes.

"I love you."

And his eyes closed and the wind stopped. Making everything…stop.

* * *

**well..see ya laterz...ill write more someday**


End file.
